Reincarnation is a FiveLetter Word
by Katrina5
Summary: Not everything is as it appears. The most unlikely people are right before your very eyes...
1. It's all in the ears

Title: Reincarnation is a B!itch

Author: Me

Rating: PG-13, for the most part, may have some R rated ones in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I'm just playing with them. .

Notes: None of these will be connected, they are just a series of drabble type stories based on an idea I had. Characters will appear over and over and no one is safe. No flames please, but comments would be appreciated. On to the first story!

.....

He watched her as she moved around the house. She was so beautiful, so graceful, and so kind. 'Kagome, if only you knew...'  
  
She turned and smiled, leaning down to scratch his ears. "I'll be back, don't miss me too much." Laughing, she practically skipped out the door while he was left with his thoughts.  
  
It could never be. Sometimes he wondered if fate was playing a cruel trick on him. It was the only thing that could explain this situation. Souta appeared, picking him up and dropping him by his food bowl. He, Inuyasha, was reincarnated as a cat.

.....

A/N: I got the idea from Inuyasha always playing with Buyo in the series. It's meant to be fun, so have a sense of humor, please.


	2. My, How the Tables Have Turned

I do appreciate the reviews, but I would just like to say once more that none of these stories will be connected with each other. Keep that in mind. And yes, they are short. Because they are drabbles. Now, the second story in the reincarnation series. Enjoy!  
  
....  
  
Title: My, How the Tables Have Turned

Rating: PG-13  
  
....  
  
It was there, taunting her, daring her. A voice in the back of her head wondered what she had done in her past life to deserve this, but another voice told her to take the plunge. This voice was decidedly bent on one thing, and one thing only.  
  
She hesitated, her hand slowly clenching and unclenching as she struggled with her thoughts. And then it happened. A girlish squeal sounded and the man in front of her turned around shocked.  
  
"Sango..."  
  
Using her most innocent expression, she smiled up at him. "Yes, Miroku?"  
  
"Did you just..."  
  
She laughed at the shocked expression on his face. "You started it."  
  
"Sango, just what is your obsession with pinching my ass?"  
  
....  
  
Note: Ah, the tables have turned on poor Miroku this time. Not that he probably doesn't enjoy it. But basically, just think about what would happen if their roles were switched. Sango the groper and Miroku the gropee.


	3. The Fates are Cruel

Kris-chan – With this story, suggestions are more than welcome. I have two parts all planned out, but I would be more than willing to include the Souta/Ginta/Hakkaku story when I have a chance.  
  
This one is a bit longer. A double drabble if you will.  
  
....  
  
Story 3: The Fates Are Cruel  
  
....  
  
My life flashed before my eyes as I struggled to breathe. The pressure was unbearable. Suddenly, it was over and I was able to breathe freely. Drawing a deep breath, I struggled to compose my thoughts.  
  
I think the fates must enjoy torturing me like this. Surely, they are laughing at my present ordeal. Maybe if I had done things differently in my past life, I would now be enjoying a peaceful existence.  
  
Once, I had been a great and loyal retainer to the Lord of the Western Lands. I had served him without question and even watched over the human whelp he insisted on keeping around. Now, I am but a mere amphibian, unlucky enough to have run into my greatest adversary.  
  
She may have fooled everyone else with that innocent look and her obsession with flowers. Even my poor Lord had been under her spell at one time. But not me. I knew the truth. She was pure evil. The spawn of a demon. It was the only plausible explanation.  
  
After all, this was the fifth time this month that she had stepped on me. I am quite sure that Rin is trying to kill me. Very slowly.  
  
....  
  
Rin and Jaken. I couldn't resist. 


	4. Moving On

....

Story 4: Moving On

....  
  
Higurashi had moved on. It was time to accept that fact. She was just not meant to be with him, as hard as that was to accept. He had been rebuffed one time too many. Not to mention the time her cat had once tried to bite him.  
  
....  
  
He had met someone new today. A pretty girl who was full of life and loved to talk. She was no Higurashi, but she was beautiful in her own way. Perhaps she could help him move on.  
  
....  
  
He stood in front of her door, ready to knock. They were officially going out tonight. The door opened and he found himself face to face with a pale girl who was glaring at him.  
  
"Don't hurt my sister."  
  
He nodded, unable to speak. Ushered into the house he saw her brothers. All five of them. The oldest looked into his eyes, almost as if he could sense his fear.  
  
"I know what you're thinking."  
  
The two boys, twins except for their height, glared at him.  
  
"Hurt our sister and you will regret it."  
  
The two youngest boys didn't say a word, but their message was just as clear. He was confused, unable to think of a reply. He was saved by the arrival of his date. She glided down the stairs demanding attention from all. Her hair was pulled back in a twist, a red dress clinging to her curves. As she reached the end of the staircase, she came to stand next to him.  
  
A smile graced her features, but it was full of mischief. "Don't let these guys intimidate you. They just feel the need to watch out for me."  
  
He nodded, still a little afraid of saying something wrong. She laughed and clutched his arm. "Let's go enjoy our date."  
  
....

Notes:  
  
If any of you were confused here's what happened.  
  
Houjou: Kouga (Think about it. Both are persistant that Kagome is their girl. Houjou just doesn't say those exact words)

The girl: Kagura.

Pale girl: Kanna

Oldest boy: Goshinki

Twins: Kageromaru/Jeromerou (yeah, that's most likely spelled wrong, I know)

Two other boys: Hakudoshi and the baby he seems to have spawned.  
  
I didn't use names for a reason.  
  
I just couldn't resist. Plus, I even got to reference the first story.


End file.
